


How to call rude a Prince of Hell and accidentally signing up for an immortal life

by slyvir



Series: Fills for the Malec Server WINGO [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: #Malec Server WINGO, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), I can only do long sentences - sorry, Immortal Alec Lightwood (implied), Inspired by Music, M/M, Magic wings are a thing, Malec Discord Server WINGO, Multi, Nephilim is the species - Shadowhunter is a job, Nephilims have magic - Shadowhunters are forbid to use magic, Rude by Magic, Winged Alec Lightwood, Wingfic, blend of books and tv show elements, easter eggs hidden in the narrative, in his own way, just a seed for a new world that could be expanded on - depending on the mood, no beta we die like men, possibly ooc characters, soft boyfriends, they all talk a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir
Summary: “And I tell you, you’re being deliberately obtuse, it’s even in your own shadowhunter codex, that shadowhunters are *prohibited*  to use magic, that literally doesn’t mean they *do not have* magic in fact tell me what do they teach you runes are for?”“Ragnor I think you’re being willfully and stubbornly holding your ground to find defences for your hypothesis, you don’t need me to repeat what you already know we are taught, runes are the gift from the angel to access the angelic power in our blood…”Ragnor was grinning like Alec just proved his point when a fire message appeared in front of him, momentarily distracting both of them from the discussion at hand. After reading it he looked up at Alec and smiled with a contemplative look“The message is from the hellion we both keep in our lives, telling me that your parabatai has felt some of the distress you went through when acquiring your new appendages. Apparently the fact you started to feel better soon after was the reason why blondielock didn’t alert Magnus believing you were already with him. And I can tell you Magnus was not impressed, like at all with the guy…"
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland (mentioned), Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill (mentioned), Lydia Branwell/Maia Roberts (implied), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago (Mentioned)
Series: Fills for the Malec Server WINGO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846801
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132
Collections: Wingo Summer





	How to call rude a Prince of Hell and accidentally signing up for an immortal life

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations never go in for long engagements; they demand immediate marriage to action ~ Brendan Francis Brown  
> Wingo prompt: Magic wings
> 
> Ok so here's the thing, *this* was supposed to be a fun "short" fic inspired by the lyrics (shamelessly quoted, used and abused for my own perverted pleasure) of [Rude by Magic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IlwIcTsmERw), then yesterday happened... A sprinkle of ~~many~~ words words words, tons of sprints and the neverending stream of love and support from the magical people on the Malec Server and here we are...
> 
> I apologize in advance for the lack of explicit sexy times, the innuendos and teasing are there ~~though it wouldn't be the first time someone on the server bowed down and delivered to the request of the thirsty~~
> 
> YES my sentences are way too long, please bear ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ with me, I know that and I am trying to keep them short, I promise.
> 
> Is more to the story? Most likely, there are seeds for world building so the options are open, will I get down to it? Maybe...  
> By the way there're easter eggs added into the story (more like one book's quote and a proper easter egg, ice cream for those who can guess, a cookie to join the dark side for those who ask)
> 
> Char might sound slightly ooc, probably, especially Alec might seem on the wrong side of too much... But please know it comes from the books elements mentioned in the tags, if you come from only the tv show but need/wish to see where I come from, please take few to listen to [this](https://youtu.be/N6YU0ZsFhQY?t=1266) the video is linked at the beginning of one of the longest messages Alec leaves which is at the end of the story, but it gives the characterization used as base to build on, the story is the 11th in the Bane's chronicles called The voicemail of Magnus Bane I promise you'll have fun listening to it ([here](https://youtu.be/N6YU0ZsFhQY?t=189) is from the start if you'd feel to hear it all...)

It was a friday night like any other one, Jace was smooching and romancing Clary on the dance floor like it’s the eve before the end of the world, stealing each other's breaths from their lips as if that’s the only way they could gain enough oxygen to survive…

Izzy was moving like ocean’s waves between her two vampires partners, Raphael surprisingly spinning both Isabelle and Simon in moves that one would believe more at home in a formal ballroom than Pandemonium’s dance stage, and yet they still manage to appear completely appropriate and in tune with the music currently being played.

At the very end of the bar counter Andrew could be spied whispering promises in Lorenzo’s ears, offering his hand and one of the more secluded corner of the club, a clear invitation that some dancing will be done tonight, whether it was some one on one tango or something more innocent and public, only time would tell.

Maya and Lydia were having a blast challenging each other to outdo one another, see who could push the limit of being more… More teasing, more seductive, more sensual, more suggestive, you name it and anything could be game… 

Which was wonderful considering that those challenges ignited their competitive spirits and made their eyes ablaze with mirth, fun and maybe something more not yet explored…  
Waiting for the right occasion to sweep the other woman off their feet… 

Or maybe just waiting for the rest of the gang to get fed up with moony eyes and close the two of them into a locked room until they’d kiss and make out…   
At that point both or either options were real possibilities.

Alec and Magnus were in their own private happy bubble, eyes straying from each other to survey *their* domain…

Searching and checking over their friends, while in a way or another never getting completely separated… Might it be by hands holding hands, or small touches with any part of their bodies. Happiness and a bone deep sense of love, security, safety, family… _*Home*_ … 

Their relationship, like any other, had its own up and downs, tempers could flare and fights ensured at times, but they always managed to get through the worse of it, always finding their way back to each other. 

And despite all that it was the XXI century, and that the both of them were using the terms boyfriends and dating to describe their relationship, there was that spark of old fashioned beliefs and traditions at the back of their mind… 

That yearning for more… A tiny bit of insecurity born from an unintentional lack of communication. On how each of them was seeing their dating more as an informal courtship, not yet officially acknowledged but heading toward marriage and the making of a family of their own… 

The vulnerability and doubts on whether an eventual marriage proposal would be well received or scoffed as the fitful fancy desire of the one proposing…

And all of sudden a thought was born into Alec’s mind. He knew it’s silly. He did understand it was not needed, and he damn well acknowledged that some would think he had lost his fucking mind for even thinking of doing what he’s about to do… 

And yet, best part of it all, he was still going to do it anyway, because in the end it was worth it…

Inspirations never went in for long engagements; they demanded immediate marriage to action. And if there was a thing Alec was really good at, it was taking action once inspiration had struck.

The first action started with leaving Magnus for a little while parting with a kiss and softly whispering in his ear 

“I will be back soon I need to talk with Raphael for a minute while he’s not surrounded by the vampire and Izzy”

He walked down the vip area and signals the bartender he’s going to take the vampire’s order on his own tab, one of the perks of being both so tall and the owner’s boyfriend was that the staff knew him and kept an eye out for him… 

The action provoked an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow being lifted at him from said vampire.

“Lightwood, You do know I can buy my own drinks yeah?”

Alec just shrugged and took the stool next to Raphael 

“I know but as I’m about to ask you something I found it polite to offer you a drink instead…”

If the amusement wasn’t clear enough in Raphael’s voice, the matching teasing grin would have been enough to understand the man’s true meaning

“So you just want to butter me up to get your way, and hoping for a more positive answer when you do ask, whatever you want to ask shadowhunter?”

Despite taking it all very seriously Alec was unable to not grin back in clear amusement

“I’m not going to do anything more than what I’m sure you’d do in my shoes… I wanted to ask you, can I have your father for the rest of my life?”

Raphael’s rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief, to the obvious reference to one of the songs sung during the karaoke’s event few nights prior

“Only if I can have your sister for the rest of her life…”

The both of them felt pretty relieved when neither of their significant others appeared out of thin air as if summoned by their rare chuckling at their exchange. 

“You can have her, for as long as she’ll have you and the vampire that never shuts up”

The smile shared between the two men was tentative but sincere, a promise of a relationship that wouldn’t be forever rocky.

“Fair enough, but don’t expect me to call you dad, that’s not going to happen”

“Definitively not”

The shared shudder melted back into soft sniggering before the two returned to their waiting partners. 

* * *

  
On saturday’s morning Alec jumped out of bed, selected one of his best suit, made himself look as serious and as dangerous as he could manage, without appearing overboard hostile. 

It was a fine line he had to walk, be powerful and impressive enough to be considered seriously and worthy, but not overly so to the point of his action being taken as an act of open hostility or worse as war declaration. Layers upon layers to face and navigate through, both of their position within the Shadow World, their races with their shared history both recent and from decades, centuries, ago…

Alec activated his speed rune and raced to Catarina’s place. He left a message for Magnus with an apology… The information that there was an important and urgent business requiring his attention elsewhere, and the promise he would return in Magnus’s loving embrace as soon as he possibly could.

He knocked at Catarina’s door with a sheepish smile. On his hands a coffee doctored as per her liking as an apology for the early hour, and a question on his lips 

“Cause I know you’re an old fashioned group, can I have your friend for the rest of my life? Say yes, please say yes ‘cause I need to know…”

Catalina listens carefully and takes in Alec’s look with a critic eye then a teasing smiles graces her lips… 

“And what if I say that you’ll never get my blessing till the day I die, tough luck my friend, but the answer is no… hmmm?”

The half challenge on her words had the potential to be not just purely for teasing but also holding some meaningful test, Alec didn’t know for sure but he damn well knew his answer to such a possible rejection 

“I’m going to marry him anyway if he’ll have me… I’m going to marry that man no matter what you say and we’ll be a family… I’m here asking just because you are important to him, you are part of his family and I was hoping for us to be family as well”

And apparently, if this was supposed to be a test, he might just had said the right things to pass with flying colours. Any trace of teasing disappeared from Catrina’s face, as she takes a step forward and takes Alec into a bear hug, betraying all the strength her years as a nurse helped her built.

“You might just have what it takes to be worthy of him shadowhunter… Now come in and tell me more, you look like a man on a mission and given the early hour I believe you do have a plan and I am your starting point”

Alec’s smile was so bright it was almost blinding, but the love shining through his words was even brighter   
“Magnus will always be my starting and my returning point, but since this is a surprise I’d love to give him, I do require some assistance from you, and possibly from the ones after you I intend to visit…”

Catarina guided him inside laughing “You truly seem good for each other, in all the time I’ve known Magnus, you certainly are the first lover he ever had, who could be as sappy and besotted when talking about him as he usually gets when he talks about you… So who’s the next one you’re going to ask permission for Magnus’ hand?”

“I’d like to ask Ragnor Fell next, and before you comment yes I knew you’d be probably easier to convince, I needed some positive reinforcement to carry through this…”

She chuckled and bowed her head in assent, she knew as well that one of Alec’s selling points came from how he had always been with Madzie, and not just from the gushing Magnus himself had shared, unlike Ragnor she had first hand experience, so she could understand why he would start this journey on a positive note…

“I get it Alec, can I ask exactly what do you have in mind?”

Alec shrugged looking almost as if he had been winging and improvising, and didn’t strategically planned each and every move of the day. 

“I’d need help into getting in contact with Mr. Fell so he might know to expect me, and possibly a portal to an institute close enough so I could reach him without barging at his door?”

Catarina didn’t even try to hold back her snort at that and shook her head

“I’ll open you a portal close to the edge of Ragnor’s wards and send him a message warning him of your arrival” 

She tilted her head curiously at the look of panic crossing Alec’s face, a raised eyebrow was all it took to ask for more explanations 

“Isn’t it like too early where he lives to disturb at this time of the day? I was counting of having to make my way to his place… That’s the only reason why I came to you so early I didn’t mean to be a bother I promise”

He looked almost uncertain for a moment, like everything was suddenly moving way faster than he had anticipated…

“Well shadowhunter, consider this my contribution in helping the cause while also helping both Ragnor and myself… Who do you think is going to listen to Magnus either complaining about your absence or waxing poetics about your person?”

She was grinning at Alec before gently nudging him toward the portal. After he left she sent a fire message to warn Ragnor of the imminent arrival of the visitor.   
One who happens to be the paramour of their dear friend Magnus… So of course she asked also to please, please oh please, made sure nothing bad would have happen to the man in question otherwise any and all of Magnus’s whinings and complains would be redirect at Ragnor’s feet for the next couple of centuries…

  
Ragnor was surprised to receive a fire message from Catarina considering the rather early time in New York. Even more surprising was the presence of Magnus’ shadowhunter at the very edge of his wards, fire of intent shining bright and threatening, waiting for his guest to make his move…

Alec was looking around a little surprised to see visible magical fire dancing all around him, efficiently surrounding and cutting out any escape route… Remembering Catarina’s words he took a deep breath and started walking ahead, mind focused on the task at hand, reaching Ragnor Fell’s house to proceed with the rest of his plan. As he took one step into the fire, Alec felt a tug similar to walking through a portal, ending up inside what looked like a studio, with Ragnor Fell standing few step in front of him.

Ragnor’s took his time to study the young man who landed on his study. He stubbornly kept his silence merely raising an eyebrow, for he knew the sudden teleportation must have shocked the shadowhunter. And he was very curious to see what was going to be the first visceral reaction of his guest.

It took a moment for Alec to steady himself, he could feel the calculating stare weighting and taking a measure of him. Not wanting to be found lacking he offered a short bow and extended his hand in greeting while introducing himself

“Mr Fell, I’m Alec Lightwood, I apologise for appearing so suddenly in front of you but it’s a pleasure to finally meet you Sir. I hope you’ll still allow me to explain why I came despite my uninvited intrusion in your home…”

Ragnor inclined his head and shook the offered hand.

“And exactly what business has brought you to my humble abode Mr Lightwood?”

“Please it’s Alec sir, I really don’t want to impose on your time more than necessary, I know you are one of the oldest and dearest friends Magnus has, and while i get why it has not been possible for us to meet and have time to get to know each other before, there is something I wished to ask you”

Ragnor calmly sat down on his comfortable armchair and gestures at the man still standing to sit with him, close enough to seem intimate, but separate enough not to touch... He really wanted to see what had both Magnus *and* Catarina enchanted with this boy...

“Well then do ask, would be difficult for me to answer if I have no clue what the question is, wouldn’t it?”

If Alec was surprised by the quip from the older warlock he didn’t blink, instead he smiled liking the attitude

“Despite Magnus never having said so in so many words, the way he talks about you, it is clear to me that you are part of his family, someone he holds in high regards and respect... Someone he looks up at... I know you are from a different time, raised by different customs, just like Magnus, and I need to ask, can I have your friend for the rest of my life?” 

  
Ragnor leaned back on his armchair looking contemplative, one hand raised to gently scratch his chin as he takes his time to ponder his answer... 

“And just what can you offer to my friend that it might be worth the heartache to lose you in just few decades from now...?”

Ragnor knew the question is unfair, no one can know the future, and any kind of answer that would highlight one’s good points would end up being received as nothing more than bragging... And if Magnus ever knew Ragnor dared to ask such a rude question he was sure he could get the silent treatment for at least the five or six decades of life left in the Nephilim... Maybe another couple of decades thrown in for good measure, after all Magnus could be rather petty when holding grudges... And between the two of them either would be hard pressed into disclosing who truly could hold viciously on a grudge...

But all that was soon forgotten once his eyes rested once more on the young man with a thinking frown on his face, Ragnor could appreciate that the man stopped enough to seriously thinking an answer for what was a question asked in jets

“Mr Fell, I know I have little to nothing I could offer Magnus that he couldn’t find with someone else, someone better and with a less dangerous life threatening to make him lose another loved one in a blink of an eye. But I know I love him with all I have, he’s the only one for me... I don’t know if it is known outside our culture, and maybe since you used to teach at the shadowhunter academy you might have heard of it, but Nephilim love once, fiercely... and I do love Magnus. And I do know he could do better”

Admittedly Ragnor had heard during his teaching time something along those lines, especially used to justify pressuring the younger generations into accepting political marriage to further the family’s name prestige...   
  
Ragnor found himself even more astonished in realising that for once, Magnus was right about his lover being a rare specimen... That this man truly was able to surprise centuries old warlocks, with the innocence and blindness one could expect from a sweet child... Certainly not a twenty-something head of the institute shadowhunter. Even less a Lightwood, especially if the family had retained through the generations, the same prejudices and political hungry attitude, that was present the last time he had any interaction with such an old bloodline...

  
He could admit that, in a dark part of his soul, once upon a time there had been the desire of hearing a Lightwood humble themselves down a peg or two, but not this one... Not like that...   
No one who could love so purely his friend, for all he is rather than what he could do for them, should ever feel so worthless, like just being in their life is the greatest achievement they could claim as their own...

“From what I heard both you and Magnus fought for your love, if it is something worth fighting for how could you say there’s someone else better out there? And if you’re not sure to deserve him why even come here asking for his hand like a XIX century country squire while relegating him in the first circle? I refuse to give my blessing to someone who doesn’t know his own worth”

  
Instead of cowering like Ragnor had started to expect, giving the attitude and tone of the humble words he heard so far, Alec surprised him. The boy sat straight and regal like the Lightwood heir of past ages, he smiled and with newfound conviction started to speak up again

“As long as Magnus believes I’m worthy of him and he’ll have me I plan to spend my life with him, marry him and make a family together, would that be enough for you Mr Fell?”

  
“The name is Ragnor, Alec... And I am starting to see what Magnus found so attractive... Beside your looks of course... If I am to say that yes I believe that’s quite enough. I suppose you’d stay for a cup of tea to get to know eachother better without interference, like family is wanton to do before requesting a portal home to your beloved?”

Alec offered a sheepish smile and nodded slowly

“I’d love a cup of tea and some talking Ragnor, however before I can even think of asking for a portal home there is another person I need to go meet, and I was hoping to convince you to help me getting there”

Ragnor summoned a complete tea time spread, and leaned forward   
“Color me intrigued shadowhunter... Let's hear the plan you came up with and who is this mysterious other one you need to talk about...”

  
Alec coughed a little embarrassed before taking another sip of the tea 

“Magnus told me a little about his father...”

Ragnor got rigid all of sudden and looked incredulously at the young man 

“You surely must be jest... You were not going to ask me for a way to get in touch with a greater demon were you?”

Alec looked down, his hands twitching and tightening around the cup trying to fortify himself 

“Magnus still loves his father, he also hates him that’s true, but... I thought it would have shown him just how much I love him and how serious I am in wanting us to be family...”

Ragnor’s eye bulged out wider than he had them in centuries the shock at what he just heard showing strongly on his face 

“Unbelievable... Same harebrained plans and too many tendencies for mischief... You truly deserve each other and to give each other white hair with worry... You can totally have my blessing if you can name me one way to accomplish doing what you want to do... Without summoning a greater demon on this realm, or sending your angel blooded behind in Edom. Where I might add you’d die before even meeting Magnus’s father”

While Ragnor was tapping his foot clearly unimpressed at seeing how similar this shadowhunter could be to his dearest friend, and feeling the protective instinct of trying to save this foolish child from complete devastation... He could totally see a kindred spirit, a peculiar middle ground between himself and Magnus’ own temperament... If only he was a little more ‘durable’ Alec Lightwood would be a really great addition to their family of three... Well, four now that Catarina has a child... But Five... Five would be a perfect number for their family...

Alec had finally looked up and smiling brightly   
“I was thinking of astral projection and walking through Edom that way. I would be physically safe from harm and as far as I could gather from the texts I researched on, if someone would try to harm the projection, there shouldn’t be consequences beside some tiredness? So does your blessing come also with the help to complete my plan Ragnor?”

Ragnor blinked surprised, contrary to Magnus’s plans and shenanigans, Alec’s madness actually had a method to it... It was thought thoroughly, well researched and planned like a perfect domino setting. Or making sure to set a chessboard to hold each and every key piece in the right position for the perfect flawless execution... And the most interesting and surprising part for Ragnor was that Alec managed to play him to the point of leading him exactly where he was supposed to be for the plan to work... He did approve of a pretty face with brains to match and a wit to rival and exchange barbs with him... Not even few hours into knowing this boy and he was already getting intrigued to the point of giving the Nephilim a chance.

“And I suppose this idea of asking my help with this astral projection idea of yours came out of thin air?”

Alec, the little shit that he was, simply smiled and shrugged “Magnus might have mentioned at some point that you were interested in experimenting and dabble in the subject, information confirmed on a different occasion also by Catarina, after that I guess it sounded like the safest option with the highest chance of success and minimal risk of damage...”

Ragnor hummed softly nodding as he jumped off the armchair getting suddenly engaged into academic and research mode

“And I suppose all your perfect planning wouldn’t also be included the preliminary drawing of the diagram for the travel down to Edom?”

  
“Actually yeah it does... At least I think so, I mean I couldn’t exactly get Magnus or Catarina to check them over and see if it might work, so it’s just rather rudimentary but if I understood the theory concept behind drawing pentagrams and diagrams correctly, it should at least have the basic element needed?” 

And yet another surprise for Ragnor appeared in the shape of an unsure blushing shadowhunter. Who apparently took the time to study enough magic theory to draw the basis of a new diagram, something even other warlocks, who could benefit from the practice, still mostly refused to do... Ragnor didn’t care at all if the grabby hand gesture he made at Alec was making him look like a seventy year old warlock excited to get his hands on his first spellbook, he just wanted to see how good of a researcher Alec was... The fact that Alec passed on a small pile of papers instead of the single leaf Ragnor would have been happy with, was truly a very promising start.

“Show it to me and we’ll see how good of a study you are Lightwood... If I am impressed I might actually decide to aid you to collect the evidence and indisputable proof that clearly Magnus’ idiocy could rub off on others just by staying in his proximity, and you my friend are going to prove me right... I’ll have bragging rights lasting me for at least a century or two”

Ragnor excitement was only growing the more he looked page after page. The research was amazing and the drawn diagram grew from rudimentary basic sketch to an almost complete diagram.  
It clearly was unrefined, there were stabilizing elements missing, including some more safeguards to make sure the travel to Edom wouldn’t bring back any kind of unwanted surprises. But for an absolute beginner, it was absolutely a fantastic start...

The more Ragnor looked through the logic explained in painstaking details with each modification and addition, the little notes on the margin with questions and musing. All that was awakening his academic and teaching desires, Alec’s mind was quickly becoming something seriously intriguing.

To the point it was almost pushing Ragnor to ask if Alec had ever engaged in actively discussing magical theory with Magnus, instead of simply passively sitting in awed silence as his friend rambled to himself while working...

“Come come, we do not have all day, I wouldn’t hear the end of it if I were to steal you from Magnus for more than the strictly necessary time... It is a pity shadowhunters are forbid to do magic, you’d be such a great scholar, given enough time you might even be a great author, your reasoning in here... the breaking down into smaller steps from a basic matrix and then adding defining details with some sort of method... which one is that I am not sure I can pinpoint exactly it seems halfway clockwise and halfway balancing?”

There was a dust of blush lighting up Alec’s face, his inexperience with compliments and embarrassment pretty clear even to an untrained eye... For Alec, it was the first time anyone actually ever got to look over his notes, growing up his sibling were more action oriented, and he always was the bookworm of the family. Later on all the paperwork and mission research and preparation still passed mostly through his hands before he gave out the pre-op details.

Actually seeing a respected professor and renown scholar seemingly getting intrigued by what were for him just notes sketched down without filters or editing was a completely new experience... Seeing the enthusiasm bringing clear joy to the older man, it made Alec wonder if maybe this would be something Magnus might enjoy as well...

“I’m not sure how to explain I was moving around the diagram in a way that the intentions behind the symbols would keep both to certain aesthetic sensibilities and continuity of meaning”

Ragnor had stopped and raised up from the sheets of paper now spread on the table, a look of surprise and genuine intrigue

“I see... Say Alec how about we make regular visit to discuss magical theory and write down in a more organized way your method of building a diagram, as my payment for helping you succeed with this travelling down business you insist in partaking?”  


The frown on Alec’s face was a clear indication that something in the offer was troubling the young Nephilim  
“You mean to publish the diagram to travel to an hell dimension as astral projection? Wouldn’t that knowledge be a little too dangerous to be allowed free disclosure?”

Ragnor’s laugh in contrast was freer than anyone had the pleasure to hear in at least a couple of centuries. He shook his head and kept smiling 

“My dear boy, you’re indeed right, this particular diagram should be kept guarded from the general population, and believe me once we have completed the finishing touches and completed its use the only other person who might ever see it will be your boyfriend... Provided that he pays up the appropriate price for this new knowledge... No what I meant was that I want to pick out your brain and put on paper the steps you took in building the diagram... Once we have that on paper going down and rewrite some of the tomes on magic theory explaining pentagrams and summoning circles would be so much easier...”

Alec grinned at Ragnor’s excitement and future plans, and he couldn’t stop himself to make a dry quip

“ Does that mean I get part of the royalties for creating a new teaching method for young warlocks?”

The words didn’t produce neither the outrage nor the immediate dismissal as joke that Alec had predicted as most likely reactions. He was instead met with Ragnor’s lips stretched into an half smile and intrigued eyes staring and pinning him in his place.

“Would you look at that, a shadowhunter with an active brain and a mind able to see future ramifications... It pains me to admit it, and believe me I will not repeat it in his presence, but Magnus was right... You really are intriguinly devious in your straightforwardness. I had heard rumors that you are a fair person, it is refreshing having my doubts about you being proved wrong...” 

Ragnor took a contemplative deep breath, then he walked in front of Alec looking directly into the younger man’s eyes as he stated seriously

“You strike a fair deal and I accept your conditions. As payment for my service of safely sending you to meet Magnus’s father in Edom. I guarantee at the best of my ability your safe return to this plane in as good condition as possible. While you agree to come to visit me, in a location of my choosing, at our earliest convenience and as frequently as possible without it being an inconvenience to either of our lives, to discuss magical theory and any other subject we might agree on, at any given time. 

Any profit made in any shape or form, from the knowledge acquired during our discussions will be rightfully credited also to me if benefitting to but not necessarily solely the shadowhunters and or Nephilim alike, and fairly compensated with an agreed percentage of the profit itself as royalty on the ideas proposed and developed from concepts you take to the table... Does a verbal agreement suffice or shall we put it down in writing?”

Ragnor offered his hand to shake on the deal, then raised an eyebrow at the lack of immediate agreement from Alec.

“I’d love to shake on the deal after a couple of minor adjustments, if I may suggest them...?”

Ragnor simply inclined his head in a go ahead invitation before Alec continued speaking

“Number one, the discussions doesn’t need to be confined solely on meeting in person, warded fire messages, secured text or calls are also other agreeable way to trade knowledge if we so desire.   
Number two, any knowledge shared that will produce a profit in any shape or form will be rightfully credited to both our names in both Nephilim and Warlock’s literature or context.  
Number three, any economical profit produced based on the shared knowledge will be fairly compensated for both sides, meaning that royalities for profits made within the Nephilim and Warlock societies or within the shadow world as whole should be fairly paid to either of us, or in the case of our death to a nominated person of our choice for the next five decades after the death happened.  
Number four, I do not trust the Clave to uphold my part of the deal once I’m gone so I believe we should have the agreement detailing points one to three in official writing as a proof of both of us entering in the contract willingly... Would you consider those renegotiated terms agreeable?”

Ragnor clamped his hand on Alec’s extended one that was waiting for him.

“I do approve of those terms, and I believe we can return ironing out the details once this whole ordeal is done. So let's get to work”

Alec was surprised by the strength displayed by Ragnor when he got dragged back to the table, more parchments and sheets of paper suddenly having invaded all the free space, his last diagram being scribbled down in precise lines by Ragnor’s steady hands, more details were added and explained, the final design clearly more refined and polished but still the initial work present and visible... A testament that despite having a shadowhunter upbringing Alec had been able to understand what he read on the subject and formulate a working prototype model.

“We are now as ready as we could be, but Alec before we go on I need you to be sure this is what you want to do... Greater demons are tricky creatures, Magnus’s father especially so, furthermore you are walking in there ready to give him free ammunition, he might even tempt you to make a deal that you will come to regret. Are you sure you want to go down there and face that demon? No one would think less of you if you don’t, in fact if you’ll forgive my french I’m pretty sure Magnus is going to shit bricks once he hears of this, either that or he will find a way to be permanently attached at your hip and never letting you leave his sight ever again if he could get away with that”

  
Alec was able to see the real concern marrying Ragnor’s face, but he put it aside and chuckled softly

“I could be persuaded of never leaving Magnus sight if he’d stay in mine… But yes Ragnor I know, I understand what you’re telling me, though I believe it is the correct thing to do. As far as I know of him, from both my researches and what little Magnus shared, his father could appreciate the research and brain it took to find a solution that would both keep him from walk the earthen plane and at the same time stay safely away from too much damage or certain death, and even if that doesn’t work out I still will be safe here in your capable care”

Ragnor found himself pondering about the fact that Alec Lightwood certainly was something else, never before he had met someone how could offer so many delightful surprises, one after another, barely leaving enough time to take another breath before losing the next one… 

If the young man was even remotely similar to this with Magnus he could now totally understand how his friend became besotted…   
At the same time a slither slice of fear was creeping in his mind and in his heart, if the man keeps surprising them so much, over and over again, how much more in danger of calcification they are going to be when the time comes for the mortal’s life to end?

Ragnor knew it was a very morbid line of thoughts, especially after just having gotten the pleasure of being introduced to working together with Alec, but he always had some bleak days, and the rarity of finding such a delightful companion who appreciated his sense of humour and didn’t get offended by his scathing remarks… It did make him wish, not only for his friend’s sake, but for his own as well, that Alec was another immortal…

The thing that left Ragnor bewildered was that this man standing in front of him didn’t even seem to realise what a precious being he was...That his ability to defy expectations meant to men like Magnus and Ragnor… How the chance to feel the joy and thrill of being surprised, the knowledge that even after having seen it all, there still was someone who could come along and turn their world upside down… That? That was priceless, the fact that this someone was a shadowhunter from an old blood family? Almost unheard of… The fact that the shadowhunter was also a Lightwood fighting for equality, and obtaining revolutionary results, changing laws and traditions that were standing for thousands of years? Some would call it a clear sign of delusion for there was no possible way for it to be anything more than a feverish dream… 

And yet here they were, sending Alec’s astral projection down to Edom to meet Asmodeus, just to ask for his blessing to marry Magnus…

At this point Magnus owed him a whole Italian winery for letting himself being dragged into all those crazy situations either at Magnus’s own hands or on Magnus’s behalf…

  
Once Ragnor sent Alec’s projection down to Edom, the travel was fast and painless, as predicted, what it had not been predicted was the fact he found himself directly facing Asmodeus in the greater demon’s throne room… And while indeed a talk with the fallen angel turned demon was exactly the final objective of the whole mission, Alec would have preferred the chance to actually gather his thoughts before standing face to face, but as his mother loved to remind him, life is not about what he preferred, but what must be done…

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, tell me what does a little Nephilim like yourself want so badly that he would come down here to me, maybe a deal?”

Alec drew a breath as deep as it was useless in his current form of consciousness… 

“Asmodeus, I don’t need any deal from you, I would like however ask you if I could have your blessing for asking your son Magnus if I can have him for the rest of my life.”

Asmodeus looked partially surprised and partially amused. It wasn’t often that he could find and be face to face with someone with at least some wit... It had been centuries since he had some intelligent company, and that was when Magnus was still a child… 

“Really now? And why would I give my blessing to such union? You’re nothing more than an insignificant mortal, a Nephilim at that, I am royalty, my son is a royal, what makes you think you’re even worthy of breath the same air as my boy?”

Maybe Alec’s next words were not exactly what one would consider or even dare to believe, a smart move… He probably should have just tried to ingratiate himself to the greater demon. Maybe listing all the good reasons why he and Magnus work… Why they are good together, or even why they choose to give their relationship a try, pouring in it all the effort they both were capable of. 

Another option that quickly flashed into his mind was declaring his love for Magnus, and remind the fallen angel that looked amused in front of him, that Nephilim souls only love once… But he still had to properly say all of this to Magnus himself… And there’s no way in hell ~pun completely intended if his mind could say so… and indeed it could~ that Alec would commit the grievous error of not telling all this directly to Magnus first. Instead of spilling the beans to someone else, and not just any someone, but Magnus’s own demonic father… 

Yeah, he was soo not going to touch that horn nest with a ten feet pole, that’s why Alec’s automatic reply slipped out of his mouth without time to think, despite the multitude of thoughts still swirling in his head.

“That’s just plain rude, even by my own standard, and believe me with my parabatai around those are pretty low to start with… Why you are you going to be this rude? Did all your time down here in Edom made your mind clogged up and stuck with all the red hellish sand? Don’t you remember that I’m part human too?

That in fact, despite what his connection to you means, as you kindly pointed out, that he is Edom’s royalty, Magnus still is part human as well. Have you forgotten that we are walking on the Earthen realm where humanity rules?”

Asmodeus leaned on his cane smiling slightly, a challenge clear in his feature

“Now, in all my years no one, in any realm has ever talked to me like that and survived. So, I ask you… Are you calling me *rude* boy?”

Alec doesn’t hesitate this time, he lets all the words that were on his mind get out, because clearly, unlike his previous blessings, this one went down the drain… Not that there are any drains nor windows in those desolated ruins of a castle that Asmodeus’ calls home…

“Yes I am, and you know what else? I came here to ask because I know that Magnus, myself and maybe even yourself are old fashioned men, because it was the proper thing to do…  
To go to my future father in law and ask the blessing for getting married, but in the end it doesn’t matter because if Magnus will have me I’m going to marry him anyway and we’re going to be a family…”

Asmodeus raised an hand to gently take his own chin as he listened, a contemplating look in his eyes… A gesture so similar to Magnus’s own that the family resemblance was all so clear in Alec’s eyes.

“And tell me little Nephilim how long do you think it will last? a few decades and then what? you’ll be dust leaving only broken hearts and fading memories in your wake. All I’ve always wanted is what’s best for my boy.”

Alec found himself being both stunned and taken aback, now more than ever seeing more layers and dimensions to what -who- was in front of him…   
The familiar low burning rage, of yet another person deciding they just know best, and them pushing to impose their view of the world when they had no rights to do so, roared into a blasting fire running in his veins.

“You are not the one who can decide what’s best for Magnus, only he can make that choice… It matters not if you disagree, you have no power over Magnus’s life, he’s a force to be reckon, so powerful on his own rights. 

You might share the same blood but he worked and earned his power. If you don’t want to give your blessing then you leave me no other choice… I can’t live without him and I certainly don’t care how you feel about me, You can hate me for all I care, but should Magnus choose so, we will both standing at that altar. 

Angels should Magnus desire so we could even run away and elope, leaving everything else behind, for I will go anywhere he’ll go if he’ll allow that. I don’t ever want for us to go anywhere where the other couldn’t follow…”

Asmodeus appeared outwardly satisfied, whether that was because of the words just said or merely the fact he managed to crawl under Alec’s skin, it would be anyone’s guess

“You’re are either brave or stupid boy, I’ll give you that… But will you be able to last the test of the passing of time? How long until those feelings you claim will not be enough? How long till they are buried and destroyed by the darkness and the grief that surrounds the life you lead shadowhunter?”

Alec stood straighter than before, a determined look on his face as he looked directly into Asmodeus’ eyes, his voice ringing with the conviction coming from the very centre of his soul, a rooted belief in his words being his own personal truth.  
  
“Watch me, I’ll prove you wrong day after day for the rest of my life”

Asmodeus’s was grinning like the cat that just got the cream and the canary, he walked closer to stand at Alec’s side, then as his smirk grew he pressed his hand into a friendly pat on Alec’s back, leaving Alec to feel like a jolt of electricity landed where Asmodeus’s hand connected to Alec’s astral projection. Something that should have been not possible while his consciousness was in an incorporeal presence, as far as Alec’s understanding of the astral travelling went.

“I’ll hold you to that Alexander Gideon Lightwood, should you ever decide I was indeed right and that what you stand for and believe in today is no longer enough, remember that I’m here waiting for you to call on me. In the meantime congratulation, you’ve just convinced me to give you my blessing... Please do remember I expect an invitation to the wedding. 

It’s now time for you to go back to your earthen plane, I believe you have a lot to work on… Especially if you want to find a way to replicate this ingenious travelling method you took to visit me down here. Of course it will have to be tweaked it to the point it could work for me to travel top side…

Unless of course you might be swayed to consider a proper summoning to take place for such special occasion… For I have no doubts that my son will have the greatest wedding of the millennium… Till our path cross again young nephilim”

Asmodeus’s words still rang into Alec’s head. The blooming pain in his back was getting stronger by the minute, to the point of distraction. It was making Alec miss Asmodeus moving and returning in front of him. He also didn’t see until the very end Asmodeus’s raised hand delivering an almost playful flicker on his forehead before his vision went blank and unimaginable pain exploded outward from his back, reverberating through his whole body. 

That flicker was what sent Alec back into his own body. When he opened his eyes he found himself still laying on Ragnor’s floor, in the very centre of the diagram the two of them worked on just few hours ago. 

The pain still making Alec’s body sore and stiff, an uncomfortable tingling sensation on his back, as painful as having passed the previous day doing an intense workout of muscles he had never trained before. His throat feeling dry and tender as if he had screamed for hours…

The confusion on what had happened showing on his face as his mind tried to understand where things went wrong… The astral projection should have been incorporeal.   
All the texts Ragnor and Alec consulted confirmed and agreed that any instance of astral projection left the body of the traveller unable to interact on a physical level and in reverse untouchable by the objects and beings present on the plane of the destination…

He sat up and turned to look at Ragnor to ask if he had any answer on what could have happened, only to see the older warlock looking sickly green, at least few shades paler than the colour he saw before all this started. His voice cracked once he tried to speak

“Ragnor? Why are you looking so worried?”

The broken words barely whispered seemed to finally break Ragnor out of his own stupor, the scare brought out his worries in the easiest form he could express them… Irritation.

“You foolish angel blooded pest! You are supposed to at least properly bear the name before you become another bane of my existence and a royal pain in my side, what kind of ludicrous and preposterous deal have you thoughtlessly agreed to?”

Alec was taken by surprise by Ragnor’s onslaught, not really understanding what was going on nor what happened to freak out a man he heard and came to see as the most calm and levelheaded in the face of surprises amongst all of Magnus’s friends that he got to meet.

“I’ve no clue what you’re talking about, I didn’t strike any deal with Asmodeus, though something weird did happen, he was able to touch me, I mean I could feel his hand as if he was physically touching me… I thought, that wasn’t suppose to happen?”

Ragnor’s face looked less frantic than before, wearing a completely unamused expression as he crossed his arm on his chest

“And let me guess, mayhap he touched you on your back, am I right?”

Alec blinked surprised but nodded as he answered back

“Yes, he also flickered my forehead before I was sent back here, how do you know?”

Ragnor was muttering under his breath, something about wondering once more which deities he offended, or how many grave sins he committed in this or any and all previous lives, to end up with having to pay penance and amend in the form of having in his life two of them, reckless beyond any conceivable imagination, way smarter than they give themselves credit and so bloody stupid at the same time… He conjured some warm tea and placed a cup in Alec’s hand before sitting down and drinking a sip himself to calm down. Briefly wondering if he should get out something stronger right away, after all if Alec was as much as a disaster magnet as his future husband as he suspected he will need that drink sooner rather than later…

“How I do know, you senseless menace, is thanks to those magical wings suddenly sprouting out of your back while you scream bloody murdered surrounded by a magical barrier, mind you not of my doing, and that wasn’t reeking of demonic energy either… That’s how I do know”

Alec blinked confused and turned to check on his back and exactly as Ragnor pointed out there were two sets of dragonfly wings there, shimmering translucently in the warm golden light shining in the room, they looked ethereal and so fragile. 

Alec raised his fingers mesmerised trying to touch them,only to feel the strangest of sensation he had never felt before… 

It was like touching a solid barrier that felt alive, but more than that the wings responded to his shifting, as if following independent commands he wasn’t consciously sending. When he got up in a standing position Alec found out that nothing on his balance and centre of gravity has changed. 

  
He could feel their presence there but somehow he felt that they would not get in his way, that they might even be strong enough to hold him airborne, and wouldn’t that bring him such a wonderful advantage? His mind was starting to follow exciting new thoughts on how stronger, better equipped and more efficient he could be in the field…

Only for all his musing and flood of new sensations being rudely interrupted by Ragnor’s scathing words… Resulting in Alec falling on his ass as he lost his concentration on the wings, which following his desires actually had managed to raise his body a good twenty inches from the floor… 

“Hey angel boy stop playing with them, didn’t your mom teach you that you’ll get blind if you play with yourself? I believe we do have some more work to do before you can go back to your home and leave me with some well deserved peace after this disaster…”

Alec was still groaning softly from the floor and glaring at Ragnor, trying to not blush embarrassed by both his own actions and the implication present in the words themselves… Ragnor continued completely unaffected by the glare, sipping from the cup as if all the unexpected things that happened were nothing more than a thankfully temporary inconvenience

“First thing first you need to learn how to hide your wings from sight, believe me you do not want to be mistaken for a warlock while walking down the halls of any Institute, except maybe your own in New York… We need to make sure you can at least keep the glamour up while doing other basic things… So start with willing your magic to cover them with a blanket or a cape that could keep them from view”

Alec couldn’t stop the gentle smile and grateful nod as Ragnor’s voice took a no nonsense teaching tone, the use of we in his words didn’t pass unnoticed by Alec, and it was a rather reassuring feeling of inclusion completely different than the one he had with his siblings… In this he was not expected to lead but to follow, not blindingly like it was expected from him from the clave and the majority of the nephilim’s society, but with intent and purpose, able to ask for help if things didn’t work out… It was a novelty feeling, but one he could get used to if he was allowed to keep it…

It certainly showed Alec in bright technicolour not only why Magnus might have considered Ragnor his dearest friend, despite always finding ridiculous reasons to bicker and banter back and forth between them. But also how and why Ragnor could grow to be a close and reliable friend for Alec as well, in a way completely removed from his relationship with Magnus…

It took few failed attempts to work out a solution, it seemed the wings were eager to respond to Alec’s desires and emotions…   
As Ragnor pointed out they reacted very much like a young untrained warlock’s magic would, eager to please and follow desires.

“I’m only saying that you need to be careful, and I would suggest involving Magnus into this new development so you could have at least one place where you can let your iron grip on your emotions go… Bottling things up is the perfect recipe for disaster where magic is involved…”

Alec felt slightly exasperated at the rebuke, and maybe it was also because he felt called out with the words hitting a little too close to home for his own comfort.

“Ragnor, come on we’ve been on this before shadowhunters don’t have magic… This, those wings sure must be something and ok possibly you might be right about me unintentionally making a deal with Magnus’s father without realising it and the wings are the result but they are not a manifestation of magic…”

“And I tell you, you’re being deliberately obtuse, it’s even in your own shadowhunter codex, that shadowhunters are * _prohibited_ * to use magic, that literally doesn’t mean they * _do not have_ * magic in fact tell me what do they teach you runes are for?”

“Ragnor I think you’re being willfully and stubbornly holding your ground to find defences for your hypothesis, you don’t need me to repeat what you already know we are taught, runes are the gift from the angel to access the angelic power in our blood…”

Ragnor was grinning like Alec just proved his point when a fire message appeared in front of him, momentarily distracting both of them from the discussion at hand. After reading it he looked up at Alec and smiled with a contemplative look

“The message is from the hellion we both keep in our lives, telling me that your parabatai has felt some of the distress you went through when acquiring your new appendages. Apparently the fact you started to feel better soon after was the reason why blondielock didn’t alert Magnus believing you were already with him. And I can tell you Magnus was not impressed, like at all with the guy…   
They already contacted Catarina, who ungraciously let it slip that if no one had seen you yet you might still have been here with me… Meaning we will have less than another couple of minutes before we’re graced with his presence… Despite his absolute stubbornness in wanting to prove me wrong, he is not as much of an idiot as I like to call him… He will know something is up especially since we have yet to erase the remaining of your travelling, I would suggest leaving things as they are and see what he can come up with, I would also ask your permission to do a test once he arrives if you’d agree?”

Alec hummed along listening and after a moment to think about it he found himself curious as well on whether Magnus could discern simply by looking at their diagram what he had done…

“Yeah, that, that’s good whatever test you think could help please feel free to…”

As Ragnor predicted Magnus’s portal started opening barely a couple of minutes after the fire message arrived, once Magnus stepped into the room four things happened at the same time…   
Ragnor sent a fireball toward Alec’s chest. Which caused Alec to react on instinct starting to crouch down to avoid it. Only to find himself flying midair with his body half curled in a defensive position, looking as another fireball passed underneath him exactly where he would have been if his body had fallen down in the position he started to assume.

  
While Magnus only had a momentary hesitation before raising a protective barrier around himself to look around what was going on searching for the threat only to have his eyes stop fixated on the flurry of translucent wings keeping Alexander away from the dangerous magic being flung around closer to the ground. Alec’s shouted words broke the moment of stillness that had all three men frozen.

“RAGNOR WHAT THE HECK?”

Ragnor simply shrugged smiling before calmly explain himself as he fixed the damage the two fireballs caused in the room

“I did ask your permission to perform a test once Magnus arrived and I did… And I also believe that the fact you are flying mid air far away enough to be out of the danger range while your first reaction was to duck down closer to the ground means that your wings acted out… As I already pointed out before I might add, like a young untrained warlock’s magic does, to instinctively keeping you from harm… Furthering proving my points that you do have magic, and that despite your society’s one track mind into slotting you all into the same job and claim it as synonym of your species, you are a Nephilim and a shadowhunter, and apparently Nephilims _do_ have magic, while shadowhunters are forbidden to use it… ”

Magnus looked as Alexander descended back with his feet on the ground, the vibrating movement on his back stopped into four translucent dragonfly’s wings.  
He found himself taking the two steps needed to be closer. He was enthralled by the ephemeral looking wings, one hand raised ready to touch them before he could be aware of having started the motion. 

As soon as his fingers were just few breaths away he came to an abrupt halt as the softest delighted moan escaped Alexander’s lips and a deep blush spread on pale cheeks.

His own magic singing under his skin, begging to be released as the tiniest coils leapt out eagerly to meet and greet the buzzing energy emanating from the wings, ‘energy’ that his own magic was recognising as his Alexander… 

Magnus found himself completely speechless when, once his magic touched the wings, Alexander’s magic reached back, tendrils of both their magic mingling and mixing together, sending back a sensation he never thought he would feel… 

It was not the same, and if Magnus was completely honest it was nothing alike, as what it felt like to be intimate with other warlocks. It was… Different. It felt like finding home and coming back home all at once, wrapped in acceptance and love.

The warmth was building up on both sides as Alec looked lovingly at Magnus. He was taking in the new sensations, similar to the feeling of Magnus’s magic washing over him. And yet completely different, impossibly so, more intimate than he ever experienced. 

It felt in a way similar to the parabatai bond when it was completely open, only it was more… Like everything he felt this way had a more solid, real dimension to it. Emotions and sensations were flowing back and forth almost as if they were coming through a different being all together… Still part of himself but also with a mind and instincts of its own, acting solely on impulses and desires.   
Freer in a way that he had only ever experienced when he was with Magnus…

  
“All right lovebirds, stop with the dove eyes and being disgustingly cute, I want to keep my lunch inside my stomach, not having it added to the room’s decor… In fact I believe Magnus here can confirm what I already have said enough time you should have accepted it by now Alec, those wings are magic… You have magic Alec”

Alec’s snort was enough to stop Ragnor’s speech and have Magnus taking a closer look at the situation, 

“Sure Hagrid, next you’ll tell me I have a magic wand and I can cast spells…”

Magnus’s coughing fit sounded remarkably like a laugh to Ragnor’s ears which was enough for him to send a glare to his friend

“Well my friend, since you seem to find your paramount’s comment oh so funny maybe you want to add your two pennies to the discussion… I do recall a funny story about wands and spells from the 1800s that I could always share if you’d rather not give your opinion…”

It wasn’t like Ragnor wanted to put Magnus on the spot, well not much anyway, but maybe with his friend help they might actually convince Alec to take the magic explanation a little more seriously, it could be dangerous.

  
Truly Ragnor didn’t indulge often into sketching people’s characters, but after centuries he considered himself quite proficient at it.

After all the stories he heard about Alec, and seeing how strong his predisposition for fairness was, Ragnor was pretty certain that he had pegged the younger man just right… He is sure the Nephilim would take it hard if an incident with his magic caused harm to someone other than himself… Which is why it had become essential to make sure Alec is fully aware of its presence. 

There was no need for the young man to go through more self hatred and grief, not if it was simply because neither Ragnor or Magnus had pushed hard enough to make the Nephilim realise what was happening and making clear that they both were going to be there every step of the way.

“My dear cabbage no need to be so prickly, Alexander what do you think mundane would have called a stele if they had seen one few hundred years ago?”

Alec looked completely gobsmacked listening to Magnus’s words then looked again between his lover and Ragnor with a look of complete incredulity, the notion slowly sinking and before asking feebly   
“But runes are not spells… right? I mean it wouldn’t make sense I saw you do have books in which your spells are written, spell do not have the same limitation as runes right?”

There was a very slight edge to Alec’s words that made Ragnor’s heart constrict a little in his chest. Not wanting to leave yet another world shattering truth being shouldered by his friend, who was clearly Alec’s rock through those shifting perceptions, Ragnor went to collect a book from the library on the opposite side of where they were all sitting and answered softly

“Runes are not spells, but they are very similar in how they work to what we call marks and sigils”

Ragnor offered the book to Alec open at the very beginning of the theory explanation behind the creation of sigil, seals, signets and marks.   
Letting the young man read it before continuing gently

“Just like drawing diagrams or creating new ones, most warlocks find the theory behind it quite bothersome and too complex to understand. If you add the fact that any of those require advanced preparation, because the amount of time required to properly and safely prepare and draw them is quite considerate, I know you are intelligent enough to see why most would forego their use in a direct battle”

Alec nodded following the logic until he couldn’t anymore and started shaking his head

“But that makes no sense, they seem to work exactly like runes, that means that the long time in drawing them depends mostly in training, we take years to learn them, practise drawing them until we can be as quick as drawing a stele on the skin… I don’t get it, warlocks do not have time constraints, they could literally sit there and dedicate one decade to learn this, in the great scheme of things what for us is the majority of our life for an immortal is barely a blink of an eye… Why not learning something that could offer an additional layer of security? From the little I just read through it could be possible to paint them on object or wave into clothes, why wouldn’t that be considered worth some dedication it seems to me the benefits out weight the work required”

While Alec was going through listing all his doubts on magic embedded symbols, Magnus’s curiosity had been picked. 

He observed closely Alexander and Ragnor slowly descending deeper and deeper into the discussion… The possible benefit and problems, of using a symbol, either on its own or as an anchor for wards… Discussing how symbols could have the potential of being used in a similar fashion as runes… 

It was the ease and familiarity that the two shared, that made Magnus looking for what he was missing in the picture in front of him. He was indeed ecstatic and pleased at the friendship he could see grow between the two men who knew him the best in this and any realms, and still loved him because of who he was rather than despite it.

It was also rather thrilling discovering that Alexander was indeed able to follow through the magical theory and build on it… That knowledge opened up a new array of activities they could do together, more places he could take his boyfriend to. But how did Ragnor knew all of this when he himself was just discovering this side of his angel?

It didn’t take much snooping around to finally notice the table filled with papers and books on diagrams, some pages clearly sporting his boyfriend neat and elegant handwriting, a specific diagram getting more complex as the pages went on…

And the more Magnus read and understood the diagram the more his fear increased… He suddenly looked around on the floor and finally saw a more refined diagram prepared for what seemed an astral projection directly to Edom. Only centuries of control, and most likely, the reassurance from all his senses, that the two most important men in his life were at least apparently ok, despite a possible trip to Edom for magic only knows what kind of reason, was what kept his magic to flare out in panic.

It didn’t however stop the instinctual diagnostic spell sent to envelop both men while Magnus tried to calm his nerves as his mind kept conjuring terrifying scenarios in his head.

Once the scan reported that indeed both Ragnor and Alec were doing fine, Magnus asked with a slightly panicked edge creeping into his voice.

“Exactly what was so important in Edom that required your presence there Alexander? And Ragnor what actually possessed you to agree with the request in the first place? I can’t believe the two of you, oh I do really hope there is a better reason than just testing out how to build a new diagram, because my darlings Edom, seriously is not the place to be, at any time of any years…”

Despite Magnus’s being clearly upset, once Ragnor summoned a round of drink for everyone, he still changed Alec’s to one of his boyfriend’s favourites instead of the solemn whiskey provided by his friend. 

Ragnor was the first to answer, making sure to take himself off the conversation as quickly as possible.

“Oh believe me my friend if it were just for testing purposes I would have suggested a beautiful cabin on the lake in Iceland, it has the clearest water you could ever see and no civilisation around to upset the quiet… I would have loved it. But I believe Alec here has the perfect reason, and to answer your question I was not possessed, I was merely offered the chance to pick apart that brain of his and find a way to make a profit out of that for possibly the next few centuries… Tell me why would I have refused such opportunity?”

While appreciative of the small distractions Ragnor tried to inject in his pretty long winded answer, Alec was pretty sure it would not be enough to deter Magnus from asking for more…  
And exactly as he expected Magnus’s eyes were now focused on him, a perfectly curated eyebrow raised in silent request. 

The only thing Alec could do was taking a deep breath, he had already faced Asmodeus and all the dearest friends he knew of, for the chance of asking Magnus’s hand, asking the same to the man himself shouldn’t be as hard…

Which of course felt like complete and utter bullshit as soon as the thought crossed his mind, because amongst all, Magnus was the only one with the power to destroy him… 

“Magnus, I hope I was able this far to show you that I do love you and that you are very important to me. You know I am not good with words… Words about things that are beautiful and precious to me don’t come easily. You know that. You know me better than anyone. When I found you I didn’t know what I was finding, and getting to love you, learning about you has been the greatest privilege and honour I could ever be granted. I do not know how much it is common knowledge, either amongst downworlders in general or within your own and your friends' experiences. So please bear with me if you already knew this. There is a saying among my people, that Nephilims love once, fiercely, to the point of putting their one love above anyone and anything else…”

Alec took a little break, emotions cracking up his voice a little, the wings still in display twitched nervously, openly displaying to the two other men attentively watching, feelings carefully hidden by the rest of his body language.

Magnus was captivated by this new development, between the wings’ sensitivity displayed before, and the endearing way they betrayed so beautifully everything Alexander was feeling…   
A million thoughts were dancing on Magnus’s mind, the possibilities of how he could exploit this for their mutual pleasure were endless, at least until his angel learnt of this new weakness and decided to not let Magnus having this additional advantage…

  
“As you can imagine, that’s not really something encouraged, especially not amongst heirs, even less in old blood families like mine… I-I know that after having gone against everything I was supposed to value in a partner, it might sound silly… But it is tradition to honour the family of one’s intended by formally requesting permission to court them… The more a match is valued and a partner appreciated the more people in their family you are supposed to ask permission from before asking directly to your intended”

Magnus’s eye started to shine with ushered tears. He could already see where this was going, and unlike Alexander he now had his own doubts cleared up… No longer wondering on where they were standing and where they were going… Once more Alexander was surprising him, turning his world upside down and rearranging anything Magnus believed he had finally figured out about the man. In a way Magnus was grateful that his angel clearly had more to say, because he wasn’t sure he would have been able to let any word pass through his throat, tighten by emotions as it was…

  
“Yesterday night I realised that I know perfectly well what I want, who you are for me… Only to realise that maybe we were not on the same page. I know you remember that you had to explain to me that we were dating, I don’t know whether you thought I was just too innocent or if you chalked it up to my inexperience with relationships… But the point is, dating was never in the cards for me, I knew I’d never get what I dreamed of until I met you… And once I fell in love with you I knew that there wouldn’t be anyone else for me afterwards… I’m sorry if I missed anyone so close to you that should have been honoured in my traditions, I tried my best, and I apologise for drawing the line at Camille…” 

Alec raised his eyes and made sure to keep head and spine straight, he knew this could potentially be a slight Magnus might not be willing to let slide. But he knew perfectly well what he was doing in deliberately excluding Camille from his list of people he was going to pay homage to.

And he would rather know Magnus’s honest displeasure in his honest action than happiness with a lie that would make a mockery of everything he was doing it for…

“I know you have a history with her. I know you have considered her your rock in your darkest times, but I also know she had also been part of the trigger for other dark days in your life. I know that she has hurt you like no one else did before, and like hopefully I will never do. And yes I do know it is a slight that I deliberately refused to honour her, but I do hope you’ll find the kindness in you to understand where I stand in her regards.”

At this point seeing Alexander really worried about the whole Camille issue Magnus couldn’t stand to leave his angel wondering much longer. Despite not having yet heard the words he was smart enough to know who his angel had to meet in person downside in Edom… And part of him found it almost amusing and curious how Asmodeus, a greater demon, ended up being ranked worthy of honouring while a vampire who had a mixed history of both good and bad would not… The curiosity won and he absolutely had to ask about it.

“You do realise that you found a greater demon more worthy of honour than Camille? How did you reach that conclusion my angel?”

Alec nodded and smiled serene, tension leaving his shoulder and relaxing. He was taking the question as a good sign. Explanations were good, it meant that even if there was a disagreement it could be talked out, and if not resolved at least acknowledge its existence.

“The main difference is that he still is your father… You know family means everything to me Magnus. And you were the one who taught me, that it’s ok to still love your parents even when all they did and still do is hurting you and those you love. How I should not underestimate a parent’s love. How I could disagree with and hate all my parents’ beliefs and actions and still love them…   
You were the one to teach me that…

Based on my own experience just because you hate how you are when you’re with your parents, and how that doesn’t mean it is who you are… There will always be a small part of you that loves them, a corner of your mind saving every single precious happy memory you ever made with them…

That is why I wanted to honour your father, because at the end of the day he still is your family… You cannot choose who you’re related to by blood, but you can choose who you consider your family… I didn’t want to be one of the reasons why you might not reconcile with him someday.”

Magnus shook his head, seeing and hearing his angel in front of him had been a balm for his fears… Hearing Alexander’s reasoning was yet another surprise warming his chest, and by Magic he really hoped to never stop being surprised by the fact that the man he loves still is able to surprise him in unexpected ways…

“I doubt that would be in the cards but I appreciate the sentiment darling, now I’m curious my dear, we have clearly a list plainly excluding Camille, and including Ragnor here, Catarina since she was the one knowing I’d find you here, and my father, reached by the combined effort of the two men I love the most in my life, anyone else worth mentioning that I’m missing from your tour?”

Alec shrugged slightly and smiled, his eyes shining with love for Magnus and barely repressed mirth.

“The only one missing from your list is Raphael. We managed to reach a favourable mutual agreement… Which is why now I have to ask you a question Magnus”

Alec moved in front Magnus’s seat until he could drop gracefully on his knees, positioning himself between his lover’s legs. He placed his hands on Magnus’s knees and with feather light touches he made his way up toward the waist, where he grabbed the belt loops and started pulling Magnus closed to the border of the seat, leaving up to his boyfriend whether to stay there or take a leap into Alec’s waiting lap… 

  
Seeing the sliding movement Magnus had already started, he lovingly squeezed one knee with a hand, while the other one reached Magnus’s face gently caressed to stop any further movement while he asked the question.

“If you want me to… Can I have you for the rest of my life? Say yes please ‘cos I need to know. We can stand together at the altar or run away to another galaxy, anything you want because anywhere you’ll go I will go there with you. I love you Magnus, and I’d be honoured if you’d consider being my intended and allow me to prove myself to you during the period of our courtship. Will you accept my courtship offer?”

Magnus was pouting playfully faking the disappointment, his hand covering Alexander’s hand as he leaned into the caress, his lips stretched into a loving smile as he let himself fall into Alec’s lap, his angel’s arm catching him right away and holding him close like a most cherished treasure.

“And here I thought you were going to propose to me and asking for my hand in marriage… I could have organised our wedding in a blink of an eye and still managed to deliver the ceremony of this millennium…”

Alec chuckled softly and leaned in for another kiss, gently caressing Magnus face, his wings quivering excitedly at their closeness, tendrils of magic sparkling happily between them

“If I were to propose there would certainly be at least one ring involved… And believe me, I do know that you could do it Magnus, without a shadow of doubts. Which is exactly why we are in need of a rather long courtship… Or at least as long as it take us to figure out a way to either replicate the astral travelling, this time starting the journey from Edom, or find a completely new way to assure your father’s presence at the wedding, possibly without summoning him on Earth…”

Both Ragnor and Magnus look at Alec surprised and they exclaimed as one

“Come again?”

Alec chuckled tightening his hold on Magnus’s waist to pull them closer, before nuzzling his face against Magnus’s neck leaving small kisses there

“Well before sending me back he touched my back, exactly where my wings are. Which by the way, it was strange, because based on our research it shouldn’t have been possible to make a physical connection while I was there in that way. Anyway, after doing that he said that he would wait for me to call on him if I changed my mind, I’m not sure what he was talking about. Then he congratulated me for convincing him to grand me his blessing, with the reminder that he expects an invitation to the wedding… He said also something about having a lot of works to do and that the astral projection travelling could be tweaked to work for him to visit, unless we’d prefer a normal summoning… Which let me tell you I cannot pretend to ignore as head of the institute, so that option it’s sorta out of the way…”

Alec’s retelling part of what happened in Edom left all three men chuckling softly… 

  
Magnus leaned forward further into Alec’s arm, mirroring each other’s actions as both of them kept kissing their way towards their lips, leaving quick nibble and soothing licks in their wake. 

He spreaded his leg a little, wiggling into a better position on Alec’s lap, chest to chest, one hand firmly holding onto the nape of Alec’s beck and the other gently pulling on his lover’s hair as they kissed. 

A soft deliciously sinful moan trembling from Alec’s throat…

Magnus kept his focus on that trying very hard to ignore the pointed coughing coming from Ragnor until a book hit him on the head, for some unfathomable reason completely missing Alexander.  
Magnus growled at Ragnor without even moving from his position, fervently wishing for his friend to leave and letting him get some more from his beautiful angel… 

“Go away Ragnor!”

Ragnor got up from his armchair, arm crossed on his chest as he stood next to the couple looking down at Magnus disapprovingly…

“This is still my house Magnus… Do you know what? The two of you are wholeheartedly made for each other… And after spending one afternoon with your intended Magnus…   
I have no qualms in saying you two also *deserve* each other. You will both be the reason that will send the other to an early grave from heart failure… And mark my words, you will also be each other’s reason on why you’re going to be grey within the next couple of decades together… What a look you’d have as a pair of twenty something years old with grey hair like old men…   
Yours, in particular, I’m sure will be a mousy grey Magnus I can already picture it… I’ll never let you live it down, the rest of us having perfectly silver or white hair and you, my shiny friend a mousy grey”

He then pointedly gave a flicker to Magnus’s ear and pulled it as one would do to an unruly child

“Either way you don’t have to defile my poor home with your disgustingly obscene behaviour Magnus, you have a perfectly suitable and usable loft *in New York* where you could get down and dirty to your hearth content without inflicting all the glorious details on me…”

After his initial rant, Ragnor’s voice became slightly softer when addressing to Alec

“So Alec why don’t you be the darling your intended keeps repeating you are, and convince the menace that you choose as your beloved to scurry back to the blessed privacy of your loft and let me retire for the night? You both know perfectly well where the door is, don’t let it hit your ass on your way out, I’m sure both of you could and will have that particular part of anatomy sore for very different reasons by morning.”

With that Ragnor left the room, pretending to not listening as his two friends kept giggling like the lovestruck fools they were. It took only a little longer before the wards sensed the disruption, caused by the opening of a portal, and then silence descended on his house.

There were still many loose threads, things not yet cleared up, new projects to focus on, and many new discoveries to make. But for now, it seemed like they would have time to worry about all of that on the morrow… 

Tonight was made for celebrating the future and all that it could be…

**Author's Note:**

> First of all thanks for reaching this point, it has been a blast writing this, so I do hope you had a good enough time reaching the end. 
> 
> If by any chance you're not yet among the magical people from the [Malec Server](https://discord.gg/C26DBxG) consider join, the community is amazing and the love, appreciation and support you can find in there could be amazing... I know it has been years since I felt myself at home in any server
> 
> Constructive criticisms delivered with kindness are appreciated... Harsh ones please only if deserved, no one likes to be yelled at
> 
> If you catch mistakes I missed please do point them out... ~~sleep has been optional in the past couple of days I do not vouch for my sanity~~


End file.
